KXTV
KXTV, virtual and VHF digital channel 10, is an ABC-affiliated television station licensed to Sacramento, California, United States. The station is owned by Tegna Inc. KXTV's studios are located on Broadway, just south of Business Loop 80 at the south edge of downtown Sacramento, and its transmitter facility (which is shared with Stockton-licensed CBS owned-and-operated station KOVR, channel 13) is located in Walnut Grove. History The station first signed on the air on March 19, 1955 as KBET, owned by the locally based Sacramento Telecasters. It was the second of three VHF stations in the Sacramento market, signing on six months behind KOVR and six months ahead of KCRA-TV (channel 3); it is also the longest serving station licensed to Sacramento, as KOVR is licensed to Stockton. Originally operating as a CBS affiliate, KBET maintained studio facilities located on 7th Avenue in South Sacramento. McClatchy Newspapers, owner of the Sacramento Bee newspaper, and Sacramento Telecasters had long fought over the channel 10 construction permit before the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and ultimately in federal court. In 1959, Sacramento Telecasters sold the station to Corinthian Broadcasting and its call letters were changed to the current KXTV (the "X" representing the Roman numeral for its channel number, 10). In 1968, The station moved to its present location at 400 Broadway in downtown Sacramento. Corinthian became part of Dun & Bradstreet in 1971. The A.H. Belo Corporation bought all of Dun & Bradstreet's television stations (except for WISH-TV in Indianapolis and WANE-TV in Fort Wayne, Indiana, which went to LIN Broadcasting) in February 1984. ABC affiliate On March 6, 1995, KXTV switched its affiliation to ABC, in a swap with KOVR, which joined CBS. With the move, KXTV became the third station in Sacramento to affiliate with ABC; KCCC-TV (channel 40, channel now occupied by KTXL) was the market's original affiliate from 1953 until it shut down in 1957, when the network moved to KOVR. In 1999, Belo traded KXTV to the Gannett Company in exchange for fellow ABC affiliate KVUE in Austin, Texas. This marked a re-entry into the Sacramento market for Gannett, who briefly owned KOVR during the late 1950s. When Gannett finalized its acquisition of Belo on December 23, 2013, KXTV was reunited with several of its sister stations for the first time in 14 years, and became a sister station to KVUE in Austin for the first time. Around the first week of October 2012, Gannett entered a dispute against Dish Network regarding compensation fees and Dish's AutoHop commercial-skip feature on its Hopper digital video recorders. Gannett ordered that Dish discontinue AutoHop on the account that it is affecting advertising revenues for KXTV. Gannett threatened to pull all of its stations (KXTV among them) should the skirmish continue beyond October 7 and Dish and Gannett fail to reach an agreement. The two parties eventually reached an agreement after extending the deadline for a few hours. On June 29, 2015, Gannett's broadcasting division split from the newspaper division and renamed its broadcasting and digital divisions under the Tegna, Inc. name (KXTV was included in the transaction to Tegna). On August 30, 2015, KXTV changed its on-air branding to "ABC10," retiring the "News10" moniker. Category:ABC Affiliates Category:Channel 10 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:1955 Category:Sacramento Category:Stockton Category:Modesto Category:California Category:Former CBS Affiliates Category:Former NTA Film Network affiliates Category:Tegna, Inc. Category:VHF Category:ABC California Category:1959 Category:Justice Network Affiliates Category:Bounce TV Affiliates Category:Quest Affiliates